Newt Scamander and the Flight of Dragons
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Newt has never seen a dragon in all his life, but he has been protecting the borders of the First Realm of Magic without ever having stepped foot inside but after the Wall Street Crash the Wizards need Gold and there is onyl once place left that have enoguh gold to save them. And Newt meets his first Flight of Dragons...


AN: Don't own the characters and this is a v basic outline of a better detailed novel coming shortly.

I own Payton Lanes.

Summary: Newt Scamander is sent on a mission to retrieve Dragons Gold from the First Realm of Magic…. (set during the 1930s depression to start)

Newt Scamander and the Flight of Dragons

When Newt met Carolinus

The ordinary nature of things really never occurred to me until I reached that certain point in my life. When you look around and you realise that everyone is moving on, growing up. My friends are all getting married, moving away from the City but not me I'm still playing with children's board games and conjuring up stories about dragons and wizards. The thing is, to me, dragons are real. I have never encountered a dragon in all my wizarding life but something about them fascinates me, intrigues me.

I am still writing about how dragons breathed fire, how they flew and how they lived. My own imagination was driving forward this idea, no not idea, but epiphany about Dragons. I began to see them wherever I went, watching them fly magnificently over the Empire State, or crouch low ready to pounce on the Stanton Island Ferry crossing the Hudson. Green and blue pluming deep firey breaths into the sky, Dragons were all I could ever think about.

This week I have the arduous task of welcoming the Minster for Magic from the UK, my friend Payton suspects I have been chosen because of my historical heritage and lineage. She often comments that I am the nearest to Magical Royalty NYC will ever get. I work for the Senator of Magic in NY state parliament. I run the Magical Interaction Office which basically helps control the world within and outside of the control of the Ministry of Magic. I have never been to one of these worlds but the more experienced wizards in my department have. I simply assist the patrolling of the borders between the worlds. On my most basic of days I control the thin line between the muggle and magical world. The Senator, Gerrad Cusack has told us that the Minister is on important business. Ever since the muggle Wall Street Crash galleon reserves have been running low and one particular new source of gold is due to be discussed tomorrow morning at the Senate meeting.

Dragon's Gold.

And where can you find Dragons Gold and lots of it?

The First Realm of Magic

The world myself and my colleagues protect, patrol and respect.

'Payton come on we are going to be late,' Newton whispered urgently, Payton Lane was fiddling with her dark ebony hair for the fifth time in as many minutes.

'Just a second,' she sighed and flattened her hair 'good to go,' she added turning to her best friend of ten years.

They quickly locked up their apartment and quickly made their way down to the Subway on Fifth and Seventh and by 9 o'clock both Newt and Payton were snuggly sitting side by side in the small office on the third floor of the NY public library. The Senate had a small selection of officers in various grand public buildings and the library held the most collection of offices. Including the Senators office and Gerrad Cusack quickly opened the door of Paytons office.

'Payton need you. Court Room 1. Now. The minister is early,'

Newt was somewhat overlooked but Payton grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the office. Gerrad still looked to Payton as the senior officer owing to her beautiful looks and excellent attitude. He deemed Newt pompous and slightly overpaid, despite the President looking favourably upon Newt and promoting him through the ranks the Senator was less impressed.

The Minister for Magic detailed how a wizard was needed to venture into the First Realm of Magic, the patrollers who had previously entered had yet to return from their quest. And both Gerrad and the Minister agreed someone needed to step forward.

'The Dragons have a wealth of gold we need, Minister. I agree we need to send someone in, no one has heard from Trent Kirkwood nor Stephen Sallie for days. They have not returned from their last quest,'

'And who is going to be brave enough to go in?'

'I will,' Newt said quietly.

'Do you realise that the dragons are gaining power, evil brood lords are reigning through out these worlds Scamander. Your best officers have failed, you haven't ever left the City.' Gerrad pointed out

'I want this,'

'But you are important,' Minister said 'your father was Albert Scamander, your mother Jane Clark royalty Newt! You are precious to the magical world,'

'Let me go find my men minister, please,'

'Newt,' Payton urged 'you needn't go alone,'

'No we won't let you go,' Gerrad implored 'It is decided I will send Robert Silk, my bodyguard. He has wrestled a Norwegian Ridgeback! Let us get the Portal set up'

When the portal was set up the realm of magic was open. Robert Silk had been set up with the latest Dragon hide armour and the best wand you could buy in NYC. His tall stature and magnificent frame certainly deemed him a Dragon Slayer. Payton was manning the magical portal controls with Gerrad and the Minister overlooking procedures.

Something went horribly wrong. Payton was sucked into the portal, Newt looking on speechless at the destruction of the portal. Gerrad and the Minister were battered and bruised slumped against the wall and the portal was almost closed, impulsively Newt ran straight forward and jumped into the portal after Payton.


End file.
